The Strongest Type of Magic
by Ashabadash
Summary: Love isn't as simple as everyone makes it out to be. It gets really complex. Sometimes it gets people killed, and sometimes it can do the impossible...


**The Strongest Type of Magic**

_Love isn't as simple as everyone makes it out to be,_ thought Jenny as she sat by the great lake. _It gets really complex, sometimes it saves people's lives, sometimes it tears people apart, _Jenny looked at the picture in her hand. S_ometimes it's the reason someone gets killed. And sometimes…_

"Jenny?" Harry Potter snuck up on her, breaking her thoughts. "What did you want to ask me about?"

Jenny hesitated for a minute, running her fingers through her short, beach blonde hair. "Umm…" she said to the older boy. "I know you don't want to talk about him… and that you just want to move on with it all but um…"

"You want to know something about Cedric?" Harry asked, figuring out much earlier that this is what Cedric's former girlfriend had wanted to talk about.

"Sorta…" she said. Jenny took the picture she held in her hand and handed it to Harry. Harry took the picture and saw Cedric, alive, laughing and playing around with an equally happy Jenny. Harry turned the picture around and saw Cedric's neat handwriting on the back.

_Only you can bring me back._

"What's that mean?" Harry asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Jenny laughed slightly. "I just…" Jenny sighed. "Would you take me to where he died? Or if you don't want to go, could you just tell me how…"

"I'll take you…" Harry said. "But I can't stay Jenny; there are too many bad memories there for me…" Jenny nodded.

"I can't get back, let's go," and Harry laughed at her eagerness. She was brave for going there, after what happened with her boyfriend and all. He put his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The pull behind his navel jerked and the two friends landed back in the setting of one of Harry's nightmares.

But Jenny didn't know that, to her, this was just an ordinary cemetery. With creepy tombstones and chills and blood on the ground.

"This place isn't taken care of very well…" Harry said. "It's exactly the same as how I left it…" he said. "Here." He led Jenny over to a spot in the fallen leaves that was disturbed. It was as if a body had been lying there for a long time with out moving.

"Is this where…" she asked.

"Yea," Harry said quickly. "Listen Jenny, I'm sorry but I have to…"

"Go ahead, I'm fine," Jenny said and Harry disappeared. Jenny simply sat, staring at the same spot on the ground. Then she looked back at the picture and the note Cedric had left her with.

"What were you thinking Cedric? I can't bring you back! You're dead!" she yelled, angry that there was no sign to answer her questions. Suddenly, a chilling wind blew and the leaves were turned over; except for the ones in the void where Cedric had once lied. "What the hell?" Jenny said. The leaves passed over the void and flew up next to Jenny, then dropped to the ground.

"Hey Jenny," a familiar but lost voice said. Jenny jumped a hundred feet.

"Cedric," Jenny whispered. Who was she kidding? He couldn't speak to her; he was dead…

"Jenny, you came…" the voice said again.

"Well duh I came, Cedric…" she said, deciding she was crazy and just went along with the voices in her head. "You wrote this sentence on the back of our picture…and I…" Jenny went silent. What did she want to say?

"I just miss you, Ced!" she cried, the memories of her best friend and boyfriend flooding back to her. "And this note was like, an inkling of hope that somehow….in some way there was this powerful magic that could bring you back! But I miss you, and I love you and I need you HERE!" she threw the picture down and fell down to Cedric's void on the ground, crying. She heard leaves crunching as if someone was walking towards her. Thinking it was Harry, back to check on her, she ignored the footsteps.

"Jenny…" the voice that spoke her name so clearly was defiantly NOT Harry's and it brought a hitch in Jenny's crying. "Jenny, please don't cry…I'm here." Jenny sat up at that so fast she hit her head on one of the crumbling tombstones.

"Cedric?!" And in fact, when Jenny looked up, there he was, her best friend, staring back at her, fully alive. "CEDRIC!" Jenny jumped up, tears in her eyes and hugging the boy in front of her tight.

He hadn't changed a bit since Jenny last saw him entering the maze five years ago. He was still wearing the yellow and black jersey, too. His cocky smile shone bright as ever when Jenny pulled away form their hug.

Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. _How hard had she hit her head on that tombstone?_ "How are you here…" she began to question, but to stop her rant, Cedric leaned down and kissed her gently.

It was better than she remembered. His soft lips pressed against hers' in mid-sentence and instantly she knew this wasn't a dream, a hallucination, or caused by hitting her head. This was real.

"Cedric…" Jenny laughed quietly. "How are you here? How are you alive?"

"Because you used the strongest type of magic," Cedric said, rubbing his finger across her cheek. "You love me, as much as I love you." And again he kissed her. "Now let's go home."

…_And sometimes, it's love that can bring you back._


End file.
